


Misfortune is But a Stepping Stone

by arysa13



Series: love's always on time [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke mistakenly sends a nude to her hot coworker Bellamy, instead of her almost-ish boyfriend/guy she's casually seeing, Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune is But a Stepping Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellassmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellassmy/gifts).



> I'm over halfway in my 2 week challenge!
> 
> I would still love prompts though as it's getting harder to think of stuff.  
> Find me on tumblr @ keiraknighted or cgriff

**Snapchat**

from finncoolins

 

Clarke opens the snapchat as soon as she gets it, glad to have something more to do than read the truly horrible book she’s been trying to get into. Finn’s face pouts back at her with the caption: **bored and horny. sup babe.** Clarke takes a quick selfie, captioning it: **me too.** Finn’s immediate response is to send a dick pic. Clarke sighs. This guy has no finesse. Doesn’t he know you’re supposed to work up to a dick pic? Still, she has nothing better to do so she strips off her top and bra and snaps a quick pic of her boobs. She decides they look pretty good, soft and perky, her nipples hard and erect, so sends the picture without much thought, putting her phone down and picking the shitty book back up. Her eyes skim the page for a few minutes before she grabs her phone again, wondering why Finn hasn’t replied yet. He’s normally pretty efficient when it comes to sexting.

She opens snapchat again to see if he’s opened the message, and when she sees who she’s _actually_ sent the picture to, her stomach plummets about fifteen stories. Somehow, how she cannot fathom, she’s accidentally sent the picture not to Finn, the guy she’s casually seeing, but to Bellamy Blake, the hot guy she works with. This cannot be happening. Her whole face heats up with the realisation of what she’s done. She’s sent her coworker a picture of her tits, without any context whatsoever.

Clarke stares at the red square next to Bellamy’s username in utter horror. There’s nothing she can do to take it back, and if she messages him asking him not to open it she’s pretty sure he’ll only want to open it more. What the fuck is he going to think when he sees the picture?

The waiting is excruciating. She’s pretty sure nothing more humiliating has ever happened to her.

The square turns white in the middle then, and Clarke feels her insides turn over. She tries to tell herself that it’s just her boobs. It’s not like she’d taken a full frontal or anything, and her face isn’t even in the picture. But it really doesn’t help. How is she going to be able to go to work tomorrow and look Bellamy in the eye, knowing that he’s seen her tits? Probably stared at them for ten seconds. (Why didn’t she make it one second?). At least he didn’t screenshot the picture.

He finally replies, and Clarke takes a deep breath before opening his response. She frowns when all she sees is a black screen with the caption: **Nice.**

So she’s still totally mortified with her mistake, but now she’s also a little offended because she’s just sent him a picture of her boobs (he doesn’t know it wasn’t meant for him), and all he can say is _nice?_

She swipes his name across and types a message to him.

 

**me:**

_Is that it?_

**bellblakes23:**

_Well, they are very nice_

_Not sure what I did to deserve it_

**me:**

_Well you sure as hell won’t be getting another one if the best you can come up with is ‘nice’_

**bellblakes23:**

_Sorry?_

_I’m not great with the sexting_

_I prefer to do my flirting in person_

_Did you want a dick pic back?_

**me:**

_Seems only fair_

 

Clarke isn’t really sure what she’s doing. What she _should_ be doing is saying, “Shit, sorry, that wasn’t meant for you. Please disregard my boobs.” But instead she’s… flirting with him? Kind of. It’s not very good flirting, but she’s getting a dick pic out of it. Not that she’s _that_ interested in seeing his dick. She does have an almost-ish boyfriend after all. But Bellamy is pretty hot (okay, _extremely_ hot), and maybe if she sees his cock it will be like they’re on even ground and she won’t feel embarrassed in front of him at work tomorrow. So he sends the picture and she waits a bit to open it, not wanting to seem too eager. Her plan totally backfires however, because she’s _never_ going to be able to look at him or even be in the same room as him after seeing this picture. She actually _groans_ out loud when she sees it. He’s got his hand wrapped around the base for context, and he is hard as hell and _huge._ Somewhere in her mind it registers that he’s probably hard because of _her._ Her mouth goes dry and a hand sneaks between her legs absentmindedly, and god, she’s so wet already. The picture disappears after ten seconds and Clarke suddenly comes to her senses, pulling her hand from her slit abruptly. What is she _doing?_ She’s not supposed to find her dumb coworker more attractive than her… guy. (What is Finn exactly? She’s not totally sure.)

 

**bellblakes23:**

_Well, are you satisfied?_

 

Clarke grimaces at the message. _Not even close,_ she thinks.

 

**me:**

_It’s nice. I’d say we’re even now_

**bellblakes23:**

_Guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow_

 

Clarke cringes as she thinks about having to see him tomorrow. She sees she has a snapchat from Finn and quickly opens it. It’s another dick pic, and Clarke tries to force herself to be turned on by it. She sighs in defeat as she takes another picture of her chest and sends it to Finn (this time she _actually_ sends it to Finn). They message back and forth for a while, and Finn send a few more dick pics and a couple of dirty messages, but they don’t really do anything for Clarke. Even her book is more interesting than Finn’s sexting. She eventually just goes to sleep, feeling thoroughly unsatisfied.

-

Clarke walks into the cafe where she works the next morning, and she can’t stop her face from turning bright red when she sees Bellamy. He grins at her, which only makes her blush harder if that’s even possible. Nope, seeing his magnificent penis had definitely not made this situation any less embarrassing.

The cafe is busy at first, so Clarke doesn’t have to make any awkward conversation with him. She hates that it’s awkward at all because she usually really likes working with Bellamy, he’s good company. But no, she had to go and screw that up by sending him naked pictures (well, okay, just one) of herself. She still cringes at the thought of it. The cafe dies down a little in the late morning and Clarke finds her eyes drifting to Bellamy’s crotch when she’s not doing anything. When she realises what she’s doing she quickly flicks her eyes up, only to see Bellamy watching her, and from the smirk on his face he’s clearly aware of what she’s thinking. Her face gets hot again and she hurries to find something to do.

Bellamy waits until they’re both about to head home, when Harper and Jasper have come in to take over, to broach the subject with her.

“Do you mind if I ask you what last night was about?” he asks as they gather their things from the back of the cafe.

“Um, honestly?” Clarke says hesitantly. Bellamy nods. “That picture was meant for someone else.”

“Oh,” Bellamy nods.

“Are you disappointed?” Clarke teases, and she can hardly believe she feels comfortable enough to tease _him_ about it, when she had thought she would never live such an embarrassing mistake down.

“A little,” Bellamy grins. “Well, at least we both got something out of it.”

“What makes you think I got something out of it?” Clarke scoffs.

“Come on, Clarke, we both know my dick is amazing,” Bellamy winks. “I’ll catch you next time,” he says as he strolls out of the shop and leaves Clarke with an inexplicable urge to follow him. She shakes it off though, and heads home so she can get some study done.

-

Finn asks if he can come over that night, and honestly, Clarke isn’t even slightly tempted.

 

**Finn, I’m thinking that you and I should end… whatever this is**

**_Why’s that?_ **

**I feel like it’s run it’s course. It’s been fun, but I don’t really see it going anywhere.**

**_Fair enough_ **

**You’re not mad?**

**_Nah. It’s all good. You’re probably right._ **

**Sorry anyway**

**_Me too. I’ll see you round I guess._ **

 

Breaking up with someone has never been so easy, and Clarke can’t help but feel relieved. She tries to get some study done, but she can’t really focus on it. She’s too busy thinking about Bellamy’s cock. Which honestly, she’s barely stopped thinking about it since she saw the picture and now she’s kind of wishing she had saved it, embarrassment be damned. Clarke pulls out her phone and messages him on snapchat (even though she actually does have his phone number) before she can stop herself.

 

**me:**

_I don’t remember it being that great_

**bellblakes23:**

_You need a refresher?_

**me:**

_Maybe_

**bellblakes23:**

_And what do I get in return?_

**me:**

_What do you want?_

_I could send you another picture_

_On purpose this time_

**bellblakes23:**

_Tempting_

**me:**

_What, are my tits not good enough for you now?_

**bellblakes23:**

_Come on, Clarke_

_You know your tits are amazing_

_I was kind of hoping for more though_

**me:**

_Yes?_

**bellblakes23:**

_I want you to call me_

_I want to hear you get yourself off while you think about my cock._

 

Clarke’s breath hitches as she reads the last message, and if she wasn’t turned on already, she certainly is now. And he said he wasn’t good at sexting.

 

**me:**

_Okay_

_Do you want a picture as well?_

**bellblakes23:**

_If you’re offering I’m sure as hell not gonna say no_

 

Clarke strips off her clothes, discarding her embarrassingly damp panties and goes to her full length mirror, snapping a picture of her naked self and sending it to him.

 

**bellblakes23:**

_Holy fuck_

_God, you’re gorgeous_

**me:**

_Okay, your turn_

 

She gets the picture thirty seconds later, and she is not disappointed. She bites her lip as she lusts at the picture of his cock, wishing for him to be here so he can put it to good use. She dials his number then, holding up her end of the bargain, and her stomach flips over when it starts ringing. He picks up almost immediately.

“Okay, you were right,” she says. “Your dick is amazing.”

“I know,” he says. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” Clarke breathes, sliding a finger along her wet slit. “I’m so wet for you.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy swears. “Keep touching yourself. I want to hear you.”

“Are you? Are you touching yourself too?” Clarke asks as she strokes herself.

“Yes,” Bellamy groans. Clarke lets her fingers glide to her clit, teasing herself softly.

“Oh,” she moans when she makes contact. “I wish you were touching me.”

“Me too,” Bellamy agrees. Clarke can hear his heavy breathing and it sends a thrill right through her as she plays with her clit. “What are you doing?” Bellamy asks her.

“I’m touching my clit,” Clarke tells him breathlessly. “And I’m thinking about your fingers between my legs.” She hears him groan and she moans back.

“Put your fingers inside your pussy, Clarke,” Bellamy tells her.

“How many?” Clarke moans, sliding one finger inside herself.

“Two,” Bellamy pants. “Three.” Clarke whimpers as she obeys, filling herself up with three fingers.

“I wish it was your cock,” she tells Bellamy and she hears his breath hitch. Clarke thrusts against her fingers, and she can’t really speak anymore, all she can manage is some high pitched moaning as she nears her climax, but it’s okay because it seems like that’s all Bellamy is capable of as well.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whimpers as she rides her fingers. “Bellamy, I’m going to come.”

“Me too, Clarke,” Bellamy says hoarsely, and that’s all Clarke needs to bring her over the edge. She cries out as she comes, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she rides out her orgasm. She hears Bellamy moaning as he comes too, and it only makes her orgasm stronger. She lays there panting for a minute before she can speak again.

“Wow,” she says. “That was hot.”

“You’re telling me,” Bellamy laughs, and Clarke can’t help but laugh along with him.

“Do you think this is going to make work weird now?” she asks.

“Only if we make it weird,” Bellamy assures her with a chuckle.

“I’m probably going to make it weird,” Clarke laughs.

“Well…” Bellamy starts. “If you’re going to make it weird anyway…” he says hesitantly.

“What? You want to do it again?” she asks. She would not be adverse to that.

“Yeah,” Bellamy says. “Maybe actually in the same room as each other? At the end of a date maybe?”

“You want to date me?” Clarke asks, sitting up suddenly, her heart skipping a beat.

“Yeah,” Bellamy confirms. “Would that be okay?”

“That would be okay,” Clarke grins.

“Cool,” Bellamy says nonchalantly, but even through the phone Clarke can tell he’s probably wearing the same idiotic smile as she is right now.

“Cool,” Clarke agrees.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to… whatever. Let me know when you’re available for a date,” Bellamy says.

“Okay,” Clarke says.

“Okay,” Bellamy repeats.

“Are you going to hang up?” Clarke laughs.

“I don’t really want to,” Bellamy admits. “Do you?”

“Well I haven’t done it yet, have I?” Clarke points out.

“No,” Bellamy notes. There’s a pause before he speaks again. “So, you’ll never guess what Harper told me about Jasper the other day,” he says and Clarke grins to herself as he tells her about all the work gossip, and that somehow turns into Clarke explaining the entire plot of the movie Bend it Like Beckham, and somehow they talk to each other for four hours before they finally say goodnight.

“And just so you know Clarke, you can me nudes any time you like,” Bellamy tells her before he hangs up. “Goodnight!”

Clarke ends the call, grinning and she marvels at how sometimes mistakes can turn out for the better.


End file.
